Alternate ending to Artemis Fowl
by PlatinumQuill
Summary: What if Opal foresaw her own death, raises a clone before Artemis is resurrected and takes over the world? Read and find out. First Story, so don't be mean. Maybe A/H in later chapters.
1. Cruel awakening

Artemis Fowl-Alternate ending

**-6 months before the berserker incident-**

Opal had planned everything in perfect detail. She would open the berserkers gate in order to cease all humans from existence. She would rule the world, worshipped by all magical creature for freeing and giving them the surface back, besides the things she had done in the past. The room she stood in was white. White floor, white walls, white furnishing, all in perfect contrast to Opal's dark personality. Mervall tapped on her shoulder.

"What?", she snapped. "I thought I had said, I don't want to be disturbed." Mervall shrank at the harsh tone she had used on him. He composed himself and stuttered: "My brother and I had time to think and came to a conclusion."

Opal rolled her eyes, already knowing what would come, but she was surprised about what the Brill brothers had thought of. "We believe we should ask the oracle in Haven, if the plan is going to succeed." Opal thought hard for a moment then she ignored Mervall and kept on working on the plan.

The next day she came crushing into the laboratory. "I just had a brilliant idea, we should ask the oracle for advice. Pack your things, we're going right away." Mervall and Descant wanted to complain, but shrugged it off, knowing it wasn't worth arguing with Opal about who had had the idea.

Hours later they arrived at the oracle and asked it what the future would bring. The oracle winked Opal into the back of the building, when the Brill brothers started to follow, it held up its hand to stop them. Opal turned to Descant. "You two stay here. When this kind of ceremony goes wrong, because you intervened, I will have to hire new assistants."

The oracle made Opal look into the blood of animals, there was a reason why elves despised this place. Opal saw herself, her plan working out, until Artemis Fowl joined the picture, with the clone that they called Nopal, disguised as Holly Short. She saw herself being killed and later eaten by dark magic. She saw Artemis Fowl sacrificing himself to save the human kind and most important she saw the plan behind his eyes: The clone.

She saw herself being reborn in a clone's body, the last image she saw, was herself, being queen over humans and elves. She turned from the bowl that held the blood."I've seen enough.", she smirked evilly. The oracle bowed and showed her the way out. Once with the Brill brothers again, she said: "Mervall, we have to raise another clone."

**-6 months after the berserker incident-**

The plastic cover was roughly thrown back. A boy of age seventeen crawled out from under it and swung his legs over the edge of the box, that was attached to multiple instruments. The moment the boy stepped foot to the earth, he dipped over dizzily and staggered to the table to steady himself.

He looked around. The room used to be a laboratory, he assumed, but now it wasn't anything more than a graveyard of technology. He pushed his way to the covered window and ripped down the sheet, that prevented him from seeing the outside. What he found, made his jaw tense and his heart hurt. Artemis Fowl looked at the burned down ruins of Haven, realising, that he stood in the last remains of the Lower element police department, the Ops booth to be specific.

When Artemis spotted the partially shattered devices he had been attached to, he knew that it had been a miracle that the clone had made it through. _But what had happened here? What time was it? Or more important what day? Or hell, even year? It couldn't be more than 6 months, could it?_

He caught glimpse of a digital clock with built in date display, that didn't seem like it was broken. He was right, six months, but could he rely on the clock, after all everything here was as good as trash. So many inventions that Foaly had made lay here, all to no use to him anymore. Artemis stepped out onto the street.

_Where was everybody? Where was Butler? Where was Holly? How were they? How was his family?_ So many questions flooded his mind right now, but he had no answers, to none of them and he was starting to panic. Artemis Fowl never panicked. He forced himself to stay in control and think, but nothing came to his mind. Artemis shook his head and checked the surrounding area for anything helpful, but there were only burned things and no evidence of life at all. He cursed and made his way to the used to be shuttle station of Haven city.


	2. After the attack

So, this is the second chapter and this time it's a little bit longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.

Alternate ending to Artemis Fowl/Chapter 2

_Somewhere at the south coast of Ireland:_

The stone floor was damp, cold and just the shimmering image of how Holly felt at the moment. She had lost hope long ago and hadn't seen any of her friends in more than 3 months and it had been 6 months to the exact day since she lost Artemis.

The mere thought of him, made her tear up and sob uncontrollably. 4 months ago the attack on Haven ended badly. Holly had suppressed the memory so forcefully, that even when she tried to remember the events, that had taken place, she would only be able to regain part of her memories.

_Flashback_

Holly walked into the ops booth, like every morning and every evening for the past two month. Foaly already awaited her and asked her, if anyone had followed her. She only raised her brow, looked outside, just to be sure, not like she expected anybody and then closed the door quietly.

Foaly pressed a combination of buttons and the wall to their left glided to the side, just big enough for someone like Butler to step through. Thinking of him, he had rarely talked to them since the Berserker incident, but he had visited two times to see the clone grow. The first time he visited, he had said, that the Fowls weren't in a good condition.

Angeline Fowl only ate and slept, when she wasn't crying, which was not often. Artemis Fowl senior, being raised up to never show emotions openly, cried silently and looked after the twins, because Mrs. Fowl obviously wasn't in the state to do so.

Beckett felt lost and didn't understand why everybody was crying, even Myles. But when he had asked him, Myles had looked at him and nearly screamed. "Don't you understand, Arty is gone." That Artemis was absent, Beckett knew, but why was everyone crying, Artemis would eventually return. When Butler had told him, that Artemis would never come back, he refused to believe him. And Juliet, she blamed herself, just like Butler did.

Holly and Foaly walked through the open wall and came into a small with machine stuffed room. In the middle of it stood a large pitch black box, that was attached to multiple gadgets. Holly walked around it and looked suspiciously. "And Artemis' clone is really growing in there?", she asked. Foaly, who had been typing on several computers at once, rolled his eyes and trotted over to her. He hung up some tubes and connected them to the box.

"How many times do I have to tell you, the answer is not going to change. Yes, Artemis' clone is temporarily growing its organs. In two or three months it will be finished with the growing process and will start to built up the synapses to restore the IQ and the memory. In four months everything will be ready and Artemis' soul will be able to settle in." Holly nodded, having understood half of it, but she didn't quite catch the part with the synapses. She carefully laid a hand on the box and smiled.

That was the moment hell broke loose.

A quake went through Haven and Holly flew backwards. Foaly helped her up and ushered her out to the main room of the ops booth. He quickly shut the secret door to the clone and activated the cameras on Haven to see, what was happening. Half Haven was in flames. Holly gasped, "What happened?" Foaly shrugged, "Earthquake?", he suggested, "I start the shutdown on Haven."

Commander Kelp came rushing through the door. "Captain Short, with me." He gestured her to follow him, what she did. What happened next Holly only remembered in a blur. It became clear quickly, that it hadn't been an earthquake, but an attack on Haven. Humans invaded Haven under no other leader than Opal herself.

The LEP counteracted as good as possible, getting help from Butler, but were overpowered and outnumbered. Holly lost it when a blast broke through the ops booth and into the wall that connected the ops booth and the room, the clone was currently growing in. The room burned and Foaly and Holly knew, that the clone couldn't have survived it.

Haven was a heap of rubble and Holly was separated from the others. Her only company was Caballine, Foaly's wife. They were brought to Ireland and were locked up in a dark cell, but after one month Caballine was brought away and Holly was alone ever since. She didn't know, if any of her friends were still alive. Opal had come often to her to shove her victory into Holly's face, who had ignored it. After sometime even Opal forgot her and the only people she saw day in, day out, were the prison guards, that brought her food.

_End flashback_

It had all turned around drastically, since he was gone. She didn't need to think about what would have happened earlier 4 or more like 7 years ago (3 years lost in TLC), when Artemis wouldn't have been there to stop Opal, but now he was gone and this time he wouldn't be able to avert her plan, not that she hadn't already succeeded, Holly thought bitterly.

She was going to make Opal pay for what she did. Holly scratched her fingernails bloody on the stone floor, not having noticed, that it was already kind of a habit from being bored. The only thought she had on her mind was a single, easy word, often mistaken with justice: revenge.

_Negev, Israel (in the middle of a desert):_

Butler was worried. He hadn't heard from Juliet in a long time, not even an attempt from her of getting her brother out of here, neither had he heard from Holly, Foaly or the Fowls in general. The sun emitted an unbearable heat and Butler felt awful. For 4 months he had been a slave in Israel, working in the desert. Every time he tried to break out, the guards inflicted more pain on him, so he had stopped trying. What was the point, what would he do once outside? He couldn't fight against Opal and as good as the rest of the world. So he waited and waited, but for what he had no idea.


	3. The surface

**Alternate ending to Artemis Fowl- chapter 3: The surface**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Artemis Fowl series.**

The air was filled with smoke, breathing became harder with every second that passed. If Artemis had to guess, Haven had been deserted for three months, maybe four. The shuttle port, that was once filled with life and elves screaming the moment they saw a human, most likely Butler or Artemis himself, had become an abandoned place. Artemis nearly missed that one particular elf, that always annoyed Holly and drove her up the wall, but the chair behind the counter was empty.

He had become aware of the piled up bodies, that lay on the sidewalk hours ago. Not only fairies, but also humans, most of them had been shot, but some had been killed differently. He had no doubt, that there had been a war between the fairy folk and humans. Artemis coughed. He had to get out of here before he lost consciousness. The carbon-monoxide in the air was getting dangerously high, so Artemis searched through the shuttle port for a way up.

He looked through the damaged shuttles and sorted the ones out, that he maybe could fix. At the end he choose one that didn't look as bad as the others did. He made his way to the staff room and found tools he could use. Also he found Neutrinos, all not loaded. They must have been here far too long and lost the energy, but he took them anyway. Artemis carried one thing at a time, still too weak to carry more, what cost him precious time.

He put the weapons in a carton he found in the staff room and placed them in there before he shoved the carton with great ease up the loading ramp into the back of the shuttle, afterwards he began working on the vehicle. At the end of it Artemis had to hold a cloth to his mouth and nose so that he could breathe a little. He sat in the cockpit and looked at the instruments. _If Holly can do it, so can I. I've watched long enough. _Artemis chuckled and fastened the straps.

He turned the switch and the engine roared to life. The display read, that the next lava flare was going to come up in 5 minutes. So Artemis waited, getting more nervous, and then he heard it, boiling and with a jolt the shuttle was shot forward. At the end of the ranching pad Artemis' heart leapt into his throat. And then he was falling, relatively fast he tugged the handle upwards and the shuttle went up and got to the exit. How Holly could hold on for so long was a mystery to him.

He approached the last obstacle: Putting on the brakes. He had assumed, that they would be where they were in a car, but there was no pedal. Artemis looked around and remembered what Holly had done and pressed some buttons on the dashboard. The shuttle slowed down and came to a halt, making Artemis exhale loudly. He stumbled out of the shuttle and sat down for a moment, trying to catch his breath, not believing that he had actually just done that and came out alive.

While he sat he examined his surroundings. Just like in Haven the shuttle port in Tara was only a better dump anymore, as quiet as Artemis had never seen before. He stood up after awhile, wondering again what had happened in the time he was gone. He walked over to the shuttle to carry the things, he had taken with him out off the shuttle. The tools, the carton with the weapons and some sketches and a laptop from Foaly's lab.

After that Artemis wondered what to do next and came to the conclusion that he should go to Fowl manor and see what had happened to the world outside. Artemis fumed about the fact that he still wore that patient gown you get in a hospital, but it had to do for now. While holding his breath he stepped out into the glowing sun. It looked normal and Artemis once again exhaled loudly. He looked around and when he saw nobody, he made his way through the fields in the direction of Fowl manor.

**Artemis Fowl senior, Mexico city:**

If someone had told him five months ago, that fairies existed and his son, Artemis Fowl the second, had encountered them in order to get gold for a expedition to save him, he would have sent that person right to a mental institution, but now. Artemis Fowl senior had had no clue, that his son was a hero and had been the whole time. He regretted, never having had the chance to say that he was proud of his son.

Two months after Artemis' death, things seemed to brighten up, but then the situation got even worse. Butler had left days ago, which left only Juliet to protect them and Artemis Fowl senior had thought that his own wife had gone crazy after she had tried to tell him about fairies. When humans invaded the house the boys screamed and Angeline was dragged out by the collar, Artemis Fowl was held back by some others he didn't recognize.

Enemies? Good? Bad? Who were they? Juliet led the boys up the stairs and they ran as fast as their little legs could carry them. When Juliet had tried to help him she was knocked down. The last thing he saw, before he blacked out, were the twins being hauled down, screaming and begging for help.

The next memory he had was him waking up in Mexico, without his wife, without the twins, without a Butler at his side. Alone, completely alone. Just like in Russia. After some time someone had visited. She had claimed to be someone, Angeline had talked about, before he had stopped listening out of fear that his wife had gone nuts. That someone, Opal he believed was her name, had told him about his son's adventures in a rather nasty way. He didn't know her, but despised her the moment he saw her, knowing after their first encounter that he faced the person, that was responsible of his son's death.

**Fowl manor:**

By the time Artemis came to a halt, the sun had set and he was surrounded by darkness. What he saw when he reached Fowl manor made him cry out. His home, that was once so magnificent, had been , just like Haven, burnt down. Only ruins left. Artemis climbed through the remaining hall of Fowl manor, where the fight had been between Butler and the troll.

He looked at the charred furniture and stepped over it, when suddenly he was pushed down. Hitting the ground the air left his lungs and Artemis coughed. "Who are you and what do you want?" A voice said. Artemis was certain that he had heard the voice before. "I can't breathe.", he choked. Even if Artemis laid on his back instead of his front, he was sure that the thing pressing against his neck, was the barrel of a gun.

_Stay calm, Artemis. _He chided himself. "Stand up. Slowly. If you try anything, I will shoot and believe me I will not hesitate." Artemis pushed himself off the ground, doing as the voice said. "Okay, what now?", he asked. "Hands behind your head and turn around." He put his hands behind his head and turned around. For a second the flashlight blinded him, but when his vision cleared, he couldn't believe his eyes.

**So, another chapter done. R&R please. I will try to update faster, but school is stressing me out.**


End file.
